Mine
by DoBiDoo
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang anak manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.. summary apa'an ini, langsung baca yee? GS/KAISOO/CHANBAEK? Happy reading.


TITLE : Mine.

Author: DoDyo~~

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo

Kai

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Pair: Bisa di tentukan sendiri~

Genre: Romance, School Life, pokonya aman.

Lenght: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli dari otak gue. Cast milik Tuhan, gue cuma minjem wkwk.

Note: Annyeong! Fanfict ke 2, semoga kalian tertarik. GS/Typo bertebaran/FF abal-abal.

Akhir kata dari saya

Happy reading!~~~

.

.

.

_I lost my mind_

_Noreoul choeummannasseultte_

_No hanappegomodeun get in slow motion_

_Nege marhejwo igee sarangiramyon_

_Meil geudewa_

_Sumaneun gamjongdeureul_

_Lanwojugo bewogamyo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_Sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowoohe_

_Noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa_

_My babe, baby, babe, baby, baby_

_Nolaraboneungol_

_Ige sarangingolga_

_Aichorom nol jaju utgemandeulgo_

_Chingguchorom nol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkyoya_

_My babe, baby babe, baby baby_

_Marhejwo nege what is love.._

Alunan piano dan suara yeoja dari ruang musik di sekolah XOXO High School terdengar indah dan sangat merdu. Jemari yeoja itu sedang menari di atas tuts piano. Yeoja itu menyanyikan lagu dengan menutup mata, bertanda dia sangat menikmati alunan piano dan suaranya bersamaan.

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu di buka secara paksa. Karena suara pintu itu juga menghentikkan lagu yang sedang di nyanyikan. Sedangkan tuts-tuts piano yang di mainkan nadanya menjadi kacau. Dan suara pintu itu juga mengahlikan perhatian yeoja untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Terlihat seorang yeoja teman dari Kyungsoo sedang ngos-ngosan, dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mengatur deru nafasnya. Setelah merasa baik yeoja itu perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku sekali saja?" pinta Kyungsoo dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Tadi aku mencarimu di kelas tidak ada, lalu aku tanya pada Luna katanya kamu ada di ruang musik jadi aku kesini." Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya. "Eh iya, kau tahu hari ini aku senang sekali~ ." Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan berdecak senang melupakan nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal karena berlarian.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Kau tahu, _namja_ yang sering aku ceritakan?"

"Hmm, Park Chanyeol?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Yap! Kau tahu dia hari ini menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan hari ini kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang berbinar

"Eh? _Jinjjayo? _Tidak sedang berbohong kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat.

"_Aniyoo_~ aku tidak berbohong Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Hei bisakah kau membantuku hari ini?" Pinta Baekhyun dan menghentikan pukulannya pada lengan Kyungsoo

"Hmm, bantu apa?" Kyungsoo memegang lengannya yang tadi dipukul kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku akan kencan dengannya, bantu aku mempersiapkan diri dan makan malam. Ya ya ya?" Ucap Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri Baek?" Kyungsoo berkata dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggelayut di lengannya.

"Tidak! Hehe, ayolah kyungsoo-yaa~~~~" Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo serta menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, kau tahu tugas sekolah sangat banyak." Kyungsoo berkata lembut dan masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Itukan tugas untuk minggu depan, jangan terlalu rajin Kyungsoo!" tegas Baekhyun.

"Bantu aku sekali ini saja, _jeball._ Ini hari bahagiaku, apa kau tidak suka sahabatmu bahagia eoh?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hmm, _arra arra. _Tapi apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu Baek?"

"Bantu aku mempersiapkan makan malam. Kami berencana makan malam dirumahku. Dan kau Kyungsoo ikutlah makan malam bersama kami." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan menarik ujung di bibirnya.

"Mwo? Makan malam bersama kalian? _Shirreo_!" Kyungsoomebelalakan matnya dan menolak ajakan Baekhyun dengan lantang. "Aku pasti jadi obat nyamuk dan kalian akan bermesraan di depanku sedangkan aku melihat kemesraan kalia? Hell ya Baek, itu sangat membosankan." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang mengadah keatas seolah membayangkan.

"_Ani.. ani.._ Chanyeol membawa temannya untuk makan malam bersama, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Kyungsoo-ah."

"Eh? Mengapa kalian saling membawa teman? Bukannya ini makan malam kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Kyungsoo mengereyit heran.

"Eumm, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan." Baekhyun tampak berfikir. "Ah begini! Sebenarnya kami mengajak teman untuk makan malam bersama hmm, karena kami malu jika harus makan malam berdua saja. Pasti sangat eum _awkward_ hehehe.." Baekhyun tersipu malu sambil mendudukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memasang muka tak percaya dengan perkataan baekhyun barusan.

Pasalnya setiap pasangan menginginkan makan malam romantis dengan kekasihnya. Tapi tidak bagi sahabatnya dan Chanyeol. Mereka malah membawa teman atau tepatnya mengajak teman untuk menemani mereka di makan malam mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan jelas alasan Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia malu jika harus makan malam berdua saja. Sungguh alasan yang tak masuk akal. Mereka harusnya bahagia jika hanya makan malam berdua saja berarti kegiatan mereka tidak di ganggu oleh orang lain.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh kedua sejoli ini. Pasangan yang aneh begitulah pikiran Kyungsoo.~~

"Kau tidak salah kan Baek mengajak teman untuk menemani kalian makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk memastikan.

"_Aniyoo_ Kyungsoo-ah. Selama pendengaranmu masih baik baik saja maka aku tidak akan pernah salah mengatakannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun apa kau menyindirku tuli begitu? Eoh?" Tegas Kyungsoo dengan suara tinggi.

"Hahaha, aku pikir begitu. Aku pikir kau tuli Kyungsoo karena tak mendengarkan perkataanku." Kyungsoo memasang wajah sweetdropnya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cengar cengir gaje.

"Sudahlah _kajja_ kita pulang, eh maksudku kita ke supermarket belanja untuk keperluan nanti malam." Baekhyun langsung menggeret Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang musik danberlari ke luar gerbang untuk memanggil taksi.

"Baek pelankan sedikit kecepatanmu, aku tidak bisa menyamakan dengan langkahmu. Jangan berlari dan jangan memegang tanganku erat, sakit!" pinta Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan memelas.

Baekhyun berhenti dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan. Tampak dengan jelas pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo memerah. "Eh, _mianhaeyo_ Kyungsoo-ah membuat tanganmu memerah seperti itu." Sesal Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit kahwatir. "_gwenchana _Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Bakehyun perhatian.

"_Nan gwenchana _Baek." Jawab lembut Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Baekhyun pun membalas senyum Kyungsoo.

"_kajja, _aku tidak mau sampai rumah di malam hari." Baekhyun menggandeng Kyungsoo dan berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah sampai di pinggir jalan depan gerbang sejolah, Baekhyun mengadahkan tangannya ke depan untuk memanggil taksi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa untuk menu makan malam nanti Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mendorong troly. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di supermarket, membeli kebutuhan untuk makan malam mereka. Oh tidak maksudnya makan malam pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai sepasang kekasih, lebih tepatnya begitu.

"Terserah padamu Kyungsoo... Hmm, dan jangan lupa membuat spagehtii kimchi ala Kyungsoo chef kekeke~"

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat spagethi. Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun sangat menyukai spagethi kimchi buatannya. Katanya spagethi kimchi yang Kyungsoo buat, rasanya tidak seperti di tempat lain. Itu sih kata Baekhyun.

"Semua bahan sudah ada di troly, sekarang kita ke kasir untuk membayarnya." Kyungsoo mendorong troly ke tempat kasir yang ada di ujung kanan.

"Belum semuanya kau masukan ke dalam troly Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apalagi yang belum Baek? Aku rasa semuanya sudah aku masukkan." Kyungsoo mengingat barang belanjaan yang dia masukan ke dalam trolynya.

"Kau melupakan snack, minuman kaleng." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Eh untuk apa semua itu? Kita hanya berdua Baekhyun."

"Apa aku lupa memberitahumu? Ah begini, nanti kita tidak hanya makan malam saja. Tapi nanti Chanyeol akan membawa kaset film baru. Katanya itu romantis, aku ingin melihatnya jadi aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol nanti malam kita akan nonton bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum gaje.

"Ah, _arra arra_. Ayo kita ke bagian rak snack dan minuman kaleng." Ajak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Sesampainya mereka di rak snack dan minuman kaleng. Mereka mengambilnya sesuai keperluan nanti malam dan untuk persediaan di hari selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo aku ambil snack dan kau ambil minuman ne? Ah dan jangan lupa mengambil jus untuk persediaan kita. Aku rasa persediaan kita mulai habis. Lalu kau ambil juga kopi yang kafeinnya rendah dan bla bla bla bla." Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja.

Setelah mereka mengambil snack dan minuman sesuai kebutuhan, Kyungsoo yang mendorong trolly dan Baekhyun hanya mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai di tempat kasir. Mereka harus mengantri dulu karena ada 5 orang yang juga ingin membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Cukup bosan juga mengantri. Agar rasa bosan itu hilang, mereka mengisi dengan kegiatan. Baekhyun mengutak atik _smartphone_-nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil sesekali mengetukan jarinya di ganggang pegangan trolly.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu akhirnya sekarang ada giliran mereka untuk membayar belanjaanya. Setelah semua barang sudah di hitung, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir. Setelah membayar mereka beranjak keluar dari supermarket dan melangkah ke arah jalan raya berniat untuk menghentikan taksi dan siap mengantarkan mereka kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 04.23 KST mereka berdua sudah berada di basement apartement Baekhyun yang juga sekaligus apartement Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua adalah teman baik dari kecil hingga mereka beranjak remaja seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri dan begitu sebaliknya. Orangtua mereka pun sudah kenal baik dan sudah menjadi partner kerja. Kedua orangtua mereka mempunyai bisnis yang bisa di katakan sangat sukses di Korea maupun di luar Korea.

Mereka meminta pada orangtuanya untuk di belikan apartement sendiri dengan alasan agar terbiasa mandiri dan tidak di anggap manja.

Sebenarnya orangtua Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan putri tunggalnya tinggal sendiri karena itu cukup berbahaya untuk gadis remaja yang akan beranjak umur 19 tahun. Tapi karena adanya Kyungsoo dan bujukannya, maka Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengijinkannya. Tuan Byun juga berfikir bahwa anaknya, Byun Baekhyun sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah saatnya untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat mandiri. Sebelum Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Baekhyun, dia punya apartementnya sendiri dari umur 16 tahun. Dan untuk mendapatkan apartement itu, tentu Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya dia akan belajar dengan giat, hidup mandiri dan tentu berjanji akan membanggakan orangtuanya. Orangtua Kyungsoo pun menaruh rasa kepercayaan yang tinggi dari orangtuanya.

Mereka berdua pun hidup dengan mandiri dan tidak kekurangan. Peran mereka saling melengkapi, saling membantu satu sama lain. Kedua gadis ini saling menyayangi satu sama lain, Baekhyun menganggap Kyungsoo seperti kakak kandungnya dan sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat perhatian dan pengasih, membuat Baekhyun menganggap Kyungsoo seperti _eomma_-nya sendiri.

CEKLEK..

"Hahh.. akhirya kita sampai juga. Badanku serasa remuk semua, dan terasa lengket."

Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur dan setelah itu pergi ke ruang tengah untuk melepaskan rasa capeknya. Ruang tengah dengan desain elegan dan sangat cocok untuk kesan remaja. Bernuasa putih, dan abu-abu. Tertata rapi dan enak untuk di pandang. Baekhyun duduk di sofa besar dan berwarna putih.

"Baek kau capek? Segerahlah mandi dan ganti baju agar badanmu menjadi segar." Nasihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup pintu depan apartementnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau capek kan?" Tanya Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas dan beralih membuka lemari es, mengambil sebuah botol lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"Apa kau lupa, aku akan memasak untuk makan malammu Baek. Setelah memasak aku akan segera mandi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya kedalam tempatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau masih memakai seragam Kyungsoo. Gantilah dengan pakaian santai." Saran Baekhyun setelah meminum semua air yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa. Baiklah aku akan ganti baju dulu _ne_, kau juga Baekhyun!" Seru Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan mengambil tas punggungnya yang tadi ia taruh lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Baekhyun pun beranjak di dapur lalu mengambil tasnya dan melesat ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TET.. TET..

"Cukup sampai disini latihan basket kita. Kemajuan sangat pesat dalam tim kita. Saya tidak bisa berbicara banyak karena ada urusan. Terima kasih telah bekerja keras, dan kalian bisa bubar." Seru seorang pelatih basket sekolah pada anak didiknya yang mengikuti latihan basket.

Semua siswa yang mengikuti ekstra langsung berhambur pergi dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Terlihat namja jangkung berlari ke arah namja berkulit tan yang sedang meneguk minuman kalengnya.

PUK

Namja jangkung itu menepuk bahu namja tan tersebut, sehingga minuman yang tadi diminumnya tumpah ke pakaiannya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau membasahi pakaianku." Kata namja tan tersebut pada namja jangkung yang 'sengaja' membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah kau juga sudah basah karena keringatmu." Ledek namja jangkung yang bernama Park Chanyeol. "..Oh Kai, ikutlah denganku nanti malam." Lanjut Chanyel.

"Memang mau kemana?" Tanya Kai tanpa melirik namja yang di sampingnya.

"Umh, hanya makan malam. Kau tahu kan hari ini aku berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun, yeoja yang ku taksir 1 bulan yang lalu." Seketika Kai menyeburkan minumannya yang ada di mulut setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

BYURRRR...

"Yak! Kkmajong, kau jorok sekali!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil menghindar.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya kaget mendengar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan yeoja itu. Kau tidak berniat mempermainkannya kan?" Tanya Kai mendelik dan penuh selidik.

Ya memang mereka berdua adalah anggota club basket dan nama mereka populer di kalangan yeoja di sekolahnya. Banyak yang berusaha mendekati mereka sering terlihat bergonta ganti pacar. Sedangkan Kai tidak berniat memiliki yeojachingu, bahkan mencari gadis idaman saja tidak pernah. Karena namja itu hanya fokus dengan sekolah dan basketnya.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah terjebak dalam pesonanya." Ucap Chanyeol mantap dengan pandangan ke depan seolah membayangkan _yeojachingu_-nya ada di depannya. Kai yang melihat perubahan sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Ya, semoga begitu." Harap Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Maafkan atas kegajean dari fanficku ini~

Sekian dan review please? /senyum manis/


End file.
